


Alati Legend

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [10]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alati, Classical Music, F/M, Gen, Hungarian, OE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Alati is a region in Vera Kamsha's fiction world named Caertiana. It seems plainly to be somewhat like Hungary.This is a musical legend based on some old Alati songs and the works of Alati composers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF OE rare pairings 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5367876)
> 
> Download archive here: [192 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/EkGJ/ev24budKM), [224 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/97hY/nwWYvkbfQ), [320 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/A8EN/orNygUi3m)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/h1YlXh6.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/yxbXHxw.jpg)

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

1\. Zoltán Kodály. Summer Evening. II. A tempo. 01:36

  
[Cкачать Summer Evening: II. a tempo - бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497249527I) на pleer.com  


2\. Zoltán Kodály. Dances of Galánta. Lento. 04:38

  
[Cкачать Kod?ly - Dances of Gal?nta: Lento бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497251aEnH) на pleer.com  


3\. Bela Bartok. Dance Suite Sz.77. Allegro molto. 02:08

  
[Cкачать Dance Suite Sz.77 - Allegro molto бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497252Onxv) на pleer.com  


4\. Zoltán Kodály. Summer Evening. III. Meno mosso. 01:48

  
[Cкачать Summer Evening: III. Meno mosso бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497474Ik2C) на pleer.com  


5\. Zoltán Kodály. Dances of Galánta. Allegro con moto, grazioso. 01:23

  
[Cкачать - Dances of Gal?nta: Allegro con бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497431qrK8) на pleer.com  


6\. Zoltán Kodály. Psalmus Hungaricus-3. 02:20

  
[Download Psalmus Hungaricus for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497433Xt2Q) from pleer.com  


7\. Zoltán Kodály. Dances of Galánta. Allegretto moderato. 02:45

  
[Cкачать - Dances of Gal?nta: Allegretto бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497440BRdU) на pleer.com  


8\. Zoltán Kodály. Summer Evening. V. A tempo. 03:52

  
[Cкачать Summer Evening: V. a tempo - бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497442WdTd) на pleer.com  


9\. Bela Bartok. Dance Suite Sz.77. Allegro vivace. 02:49

  
[Cкачать Dance Suite Sz.77 - Allegro бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497443WiDk) на pleer.com  


10\. Zoltán Kodály. Duo for Violin and Cello. Allegro serioso, non troppo. 07:57

  
[Cкачать Duo for Violin and Cello - бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497555YlE2) на pleer.com  


11\. Zoltán Kodály. Dances of Galánta. Allegro. 03:08

  
[Cкачать - Dances of Gal?nta: Allegro бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/134974480MHV) на pleer.com  


12\. Zoltán Kodály. Dances of Galánta. Allegro vivace. 03:30

  
[Cкачать - Dances of Gal?nta: Allegro бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13497449jPP0) на pleer.com  



End file.
